Spainxlil reader: mi bebe
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: When I found her she was slightly gasping for air the baby was in a cradle beside her... Nioami looked up at me with her silver eyes slightly open her voice was so raspy it wasn't anything like I remember "I-it's a gi-rl" I nodded tears halfway springing to my eyes here she was the one that got away and no she is dying "her-r n-name is (na-me) pl-ea-ease take care of h-her for me"


(Spain's P.o.v)

"Sir this is Stacy from St. Antony's hospital we have a women here named nioami who is in labor she said to call you.

I frowned and stared at the phone "d-did you just say nioami"

"yes sir and I suggest you come quick she may not live through it" the woman hung up leaving me to stare at the wall

* * *

_when I got home Nioami was waiting for me at the table she had a picture of us in her hand and she was crying "I've been waiting for you" she stood up and frowned at me like always all it took was one look from her to know that I was obviously drunk. "Do you know what today is?" _

_I wobbled over to the table oblivious to the wrath that laid beneath her silver eyes and sat at the table with a huff "your mom's funeral"_

_she slapped me "no you stupid jerk my mom isn't dead it's our anniversary for three years we have been together I don't think anyone dates that long anymore" I stayed still and watched her "This is exactly why I didn't answer when you asked me to marry you last week! I wanted to see if you would remember when it was but you didn't instead you went out partying with the btt and cheated" she pointed to the smeared lipstick on my pants her voice had already started cracking "you know what it's over" _

_I stood up and grabbed her wrist "wait- please"_

_Nioami jerked her arm away from me with strength I never knew she had and walked to the door her bag of stuff in arms she grabbed the handle and looked back at me "oh and I'm pregnant and its yours because unlike you I don't cheat on my girlfriends" she stormed out and I fell back limp in a chair. 'Did she just say pregnant?'_

* * *

St. Anthony's was 30 minutes away when I got there I sprinted through the hallways to get to her. When I found her she was slightly gasping for air the baby was in a cradle beside her. The sight was so sad to me that I rushed to her side and leaned down to kiss her head but she turned and I kissed the pillow. Nioami looked up at me with her silver eyes slightly open her voice was so raspy it wasn't anything like I remember "I-it's a gi-rl" I nodded tears halfway springing to my eyes here she was the one that got away and no she is dying "her-r n-name is (na-me) pl-ea-ease take care of h-her for me"

"I will" I leaned put my forehead on hers and she didn't reject me this time

she smiled "i-i st-still lovee y-y-you" she whispered and then she gave one last raspy breath and she was gone.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I shacked her gently "Niaomi, nioami" I grabbed (name) and held her to nioami "wake up look we have a daughter look Nioami wake I'll get you some churos. Nioami please" a couple of nurses came in and pulled me away from her body while I still held the baby we both started crying harder than ever and a female nurse gave me a sympathetic look.

-o how lovely are the time skips-

I held onto (Name) as I started making the angry Icelandic coffee "what did you call me over here you stupid d-"

"not in front of the baby" I hissed stopping him in his tracks

he looked at me frowning it was rare to see me get angry "do you have anything that could help like dolls a crib anything"

"why?" he got up and looked over at a picture of me and nioami

"because she is your niece and I don't know what to get"

"I'll see what I can do" he took his coffee and left

-time skips again age 5 months -

I was eating my churro and reading the comics in the newspaper while name was taking a nap in her Crib. With the baby monitor attached to my hip I got up and put the dish in the sink. Then I heard giggling in the baby monitor. 'time to get mi bebé' I walked up the stairs and peeked in the room she was babbling and staring through the bars of the crib then I heard it "d-d-" I looked at her and smiled lifting her out of the crib and cuddling her "what where you about to say bebé"

she stopped and pushed my cheeks together and stretched them like a grandma would do to her grand kids in movies "..."

I licked her finger and she burst out laughing "I guess I must be imagining stuff"

she stuck her finger up my nose and I snorted looking down at her and I used my free hand to wipe my nose she pointed at me ",,," looked confused and pointed at myself and she let out a squeal "dada"

I teared up instantly so proud "mi bebé's first word omg I have to tell Iceland" knowing you uncle who rarely and I mean rarely showed emotion would smile.

-le ol' time skips again age 9 months -

name looked up at me from Iceland's arms and held out her arms I sat on the ground "no you have to come to me"

"dada" she squealed opening her hands and closing her hands fast and giving me a look that normally would make me role over her silver eyes tearing up "dada"

Iceland sat her on the ground and held her up only slightly "come to dada" I held my arms open

she struggled at first but when Iceland felt she had a steady grip on walking he let go and she ran over at me crying as she buried her head in my chest "dada!"

I rubbed her (h/c) hair and smiled "it's alright dada's here" she smiled and started tickling me and I laughed falling back and pretending to be ticklish "I surrender help I surrender" I laid severely still with my eyes closed playing dead and she squealed and jumped on my family jewels by accident trying to get me to awake. I groaned and rolled over "wow" she looked at me

"orry" I smiled and cupped her cheeks and laughed painfully "it's alright mi bebé"

"mi bebé" she copied me and I smiled holding her close "your so cute (name)!"

she tilted her head to the side as I sat her down and pointed at the book by dr. Seuss called are you my mother I winced knowing what question was coming she played this game a lot recently.

"who mama?" she took the book opened it and out fell a picture of nioami siting in a swing

I tried to sound as cheery as possible "that's mama" she made an 'o' face while I excused myself

-age 5 months -

name came in the house and ran into my arms tears dripping down her face I picked her up and rubbed her back "are you okay bebé what happened at school today that made you so upset. she just held onto my shirt soaking it through

finally ten minutes later she stopped crying and looked up at me "john picked on me to today he said 'ha-ha you don't have a mama' because I was the only one without anyone to show up. today was mamas day at school but I didn't want to tell you because you always seem upset when I talk about mama"

I sighed "I'll Talk to your teacher but it seems like something else is bothering you what's wrong bebé"

she looked down at the ground "where is mama"

this was a first and it came to me in a shock. she would always ask 'who is mama' but never where is she I picked her up "do you remember how we talked about how the big man in the sky likes to call people over to him and they don't come back?" she nodded remembering the talk we had about why her dog died "well he had to ask mama to come see him because he got in trouble and needed a special angel to protect him"

she gasped "mama is protecting the big man?" I nodded knowing what came next "can we see her grave to?"

I felt my chest not up "okay but first eat"

-time skip a couple of hours later-

when we got to the cemetery (name) asked me to pick her up. She was always scared of monsters reaching out of the ground and grabbing her thanks to her old babysitter Alfred watching a scary movie in front of her. I held her close and she watched as we stopped in front of a grave but something new happed she squirmed out of my arms and pulled a rose out of nowhere placing it on Nioami's grave "hi mama I'm (name) dada says you gave me that name and I really like it. I saw your picture and everyone says that i have your eyes but i think that you have prettier ones. I eat my veggis like dada says and i go ro school. I guess that's all today mama" she gripped onto my legs and I picked her up wiping the tears from my eyes

"dada?" she looked at me question

"yeah" I started to head back to the car

"I love you" she whispered and she kissed my cheek

"I love you too mi bebé" I whispered back. And it was true there was no way in hell I would let anyone hurt my little baby


End file.
